This invention relates to a typewriting device and more particularly, to a typewriting device of the type in which the typewriting operation can be effected at a high speed while eliminating the so-called double typewriting during a single typewriting operation.
THERE HAVE BEEN PROPOSED A GREAT VARIETY OF TYPEWRITING DEVICES AND IN ONE OF THE PRIOR ART TYPEWRITING DEVICES, OPERATION MEMBERS WHICH ARE ADAPTED TO DELIVER A STRIKING FORCE TO HAMMER MEMBERS, RESPECTIVELY, TO CAUSE THE HAMMER MEMBERS TO EFFECT A TYPEWRITING OPERATION, RESPECTIVELY, ARE ROTATABLY SUPPORTED ON A COMMON SHAFT AND ARMATURES ARE PROVIDED IN OPPOSITION TO AND SPACED FROM NORMALLY DEENERGIZED MAGNETS WHEREBY WHEN THE TYPEWRITING DEVICE IS OPERATED FOR TYPEWRITING A SELECTED TYPE, THE MAGNET ASSOCIATED WITH THE SELECTED TYPE IS ENERGIZED TO ATTRACT THE ARMATURE ASSOCIATED WITH THE ENERGIZED MAGNET TO THEREBY MOVE THE OPERATION MEMBER ASSOCIATED WITH THE ATTRACTED ARMATURE INTO THE LOCUS OF ROTATION OF THE PAWL ON THE RATCHET WHEEL ASSOCIATED WITH THE OPERATION MEMBER WHEREUPON THE OPERATION MEMBER STRIKES AGAINST THE RATCHET WHEEL WHICH IN TURN CAUSES THE HAMMER MEMBER TO EFFECT THE TYPEWRITING. Therefore, in the prior art typewriting device referred to above, in order for the energized magnet to attract its associated armature which is disposed apart from the magnet to the latter, the magnet is required to have a high magnetic force. Therefore, the overwall size of the typewriting device should be inevitably large resulting in an increase of production cost of the device. Furthermore, the prior art typewriting device has the disadvantage that the device can not be operated at a high speed. And since the operation member is positioned within the locus of rotation of the pawl on the ratchet wheel while the magnet is maintained energized, the operation member is struck by the pawl on the ratchet wheel two or more times during one typewriting operation resulting in the so-called double typewriting. Thus, the prior art typewriting device can not provide a clearcut written letter or character.